1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and carrying multiple books and other articles (e.g. electronic devices). More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved book holding apparatus having a pouch that extends along the length of one strap of the device for holding a selected article such as a calculator, cell phone, personal organizer, digital music player or the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Students are typically required to carry a plurality of books when attending classes. Students also must carry associated products such as ink pens, pencils, calculators and the like.
Certain electronic devices (e.g. mobile telephone, portable music player, personal digital assistant or like organizer) can be far more valuable than the books and must necessarily be carried in a manner that secures them but also enables the owner to view the electronic device and protect it from inadvertent loss.
The following U.S. patents disclose book carriers and are each hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 738,462 discloses a strap package for school books, pencils, and a ruler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,536 discloses a four point knockdown folding package with Velcro on two of the folding arms. It is to be used with school books.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,163 discloses a mail holder made from a single holder with four arms and having Velcro on two of the arms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,987 and 4,881,784 each disclose holders with four arms that have Velcro on multiple arms for securing books.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,347 discloses a Velcro strap holder for a cell phone and related items.